


Mama's Boy

by Moomo



Series: Heliconia [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bullying, Camilla is best mom, F/M, Family Fluff, Shiro is a total mama's boy (but you already knew that)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomo/pseuds/Moomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not ever insult Camilla in front of her son. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy

Little Shiro sits in front of his mother, Camilla, with his lanky arms crossed and his little brows furrowed in a way that reminds Camilla of her older brother. Camilla had just been summoned to retrieve Shiro from his calligraphy class; apparently he had picked a fight with some of the other noble children. Camilla is equal parts annoyed and concerned as she faces her unrepentant child.

 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself young man?” Camilla presses her young son.

 

Shiro shakes his head, defiant.

 

“Your teacher told me that you attacked those other children without reason!”

 

Shiro shrugs his shoulders, an action that pushes Camilla from mere annoyance to anger.

 

“This is not a joke Shiro!” Camilla snaps. “You cannot just punch everyone you don’t like!”

 

“Well they were saying bad stuff!” Shiro cries, defending himself.

 

“So you are just going to hit people when they say things you do not agree with? What were those other children saying anyways that made you so mad?”

 

Shiro choses to not answer his mother, crossing his arms even tighter around himself and sulking at the floor. Exasperated, Camilla sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

“Well if you will not talk to me, you are going to have to explain yourself to your father.”

 

With those words, Camilla marches out of Shiro’s room and slides the doors shut. Continuing to look at ground, Shiro catches his parents’ voices in brief murmured conversation before he hears the doors open and shut again; Ryoma’s feet appear in Shiro’s field of vision.

 

“Do you want to explain to me what happened today?” Ryoma asks, voice firm and loud.

 

“No,” Shiro grumbles back, still facing the floor.

 

“Well you are going to tell me anyways! Uncross those arms and look at me when you speak!” Ryoma bellows. Shiro gulps in fear before facing his father. Ryoma’s eyes are livid and bright causing Shiro to snap his arms to his sides.

 

“Well the other kids were being real jerks and saying-”

 

“I do not care what they were saying! You should only ever use your fists for defense! As future King of Hoshido, I expect you to conduct yourself in a-”

 

“They called mom a Nohrian whore okay?” Shiro yells back, shocking Ryoma into silence. The silence stretches on briefly before Shiro begins to sob and talk again.

 

“They k-k-kept saying awful things a-about mommy like how s-she doesn’t d-d-deserve to be Queen of Hoshido and how I’m a h-h-half blood mutt! I j-just got so angry!” Shiro cries, little sobs punctuating his sentences. Unable to bear it anymore, Ryoma pulls his little boy into his arms, scooping him up.

 

“I’m so sorry you had to hear that Shiro,” Ryoma murmurs into his son’s hair.

 

“How c-could they b-b-be so mean?” Shiro wails now. “Mommy is the k-k-kindest b-best mommy ever!”

 

“I know son, but some people in the court are set in their old prejudices. If this happens again, you come tell me okay? Tell me and I will make sure it stops.”

 

Shiro nods against his father’s chest, and Ryoma pats the boy’s back until he stops sobbing and regains control of his breathing. Setting his son down, Ryoma fishes out a handkerchief, embroidered with bluebells courtesy of his wife, and wipes Shiro’s face off.

 

“Don’t tell mommy okay?” Shiro pleads. “I don’t want her to have her feelings hurt.”

 

Feeling his chest tighten in pride at how protective his son was of Camilla, Ryoma nods.

 

“I will not tell your mother, now go to the bathroom to wash your face Shiro.”

 

Shiro nods before rushing off, sliding the doors open with a thunk and running off to the bathroom. Moments later, Camilla walks through the open doors and into the room.

 

“You were listening to us the whole time, weren’t you,” Ryoma asks. Seeing the tears welling up in his wife’s eyes, he has his answer.

 

“I knew that the nobility wouldn’t accept me or like me,” Camilla says, voice wavering. “And I could live with that because I love you so much, but I never expected them to treat our child like this!”

 

Camilla is crying for real now, tears running down her cheeks despite her best attempts to reign them in. Seeing his son and now his wife in such distress, Ryoma’s heart just breaks.

 

“How can I protect my baby from this? I don’t want Shiro to suffer because of who I am!” Camilla sobs into the back of her hand, and Ryoma has had it.

 

“And he won’t,” Ryoma assures Camilla as he pulls her into his arms, cradling her sobbing figure. “I will not allow this disgusting behavior in the court any longer! We have been at peace with Nohr for years now, and there is no shame in having heritage from both Kingdoms, if anything it is a symbol of peace and unity!”

 

Camilla nods against Ryoma’s shoulder, unconvinced but hopeful.

 

“In fact I want you to bring in a governess from Nohr,” Ryoma continues. “Shiro is Nohrian as much as he is Hoshidian, and he should be fluent in the customs of both Kingdoms.”

 

Camilla pulls away to look up quizzically at Ryoma, but he keeps a firm embrace around her waist. “Are you sure that is a good idea? Wouldn’t we just being giving them more ammunition to use against our son?”

 

“No,” Ryoma answers firmly. “Shiro should be proud of both of his bloodlines. In fact, the other week our boy was complaining to me that he had so little in common with you. We both know how much Shiro adores you my love, and I am positive that he would be thrilled to learn more about your homeland. Also, I want to send a statement to the courts; our son will be the future King of Hoshido, and I am proud that he will have the best of _both_ our cultures.”

 

“Okay love,” Camilla acquiesces. “I will write Xander tomorrow and have him send over one of the castle governesses. Thank you Ryoma, I am so lucky to have such a wonderful husband.”  

 

Ryoma presses a kiss to Camilla’s brow. “I am the lucky one. Now dry your eyes my love before Shiro gets back. He would hate to see you cry.”

 

Camilla dabs her cheeks dry just as Shiro barrels back into the room. Seeing her son, Camilla feels her heart swell with concern and love; rushing forward, Camilla scoops Shiro up into her arms in a loving embrace.

 

“Mom? Aren’t you mad at me?” Shiro asks, warily settling into his mom arms.

 

“Water under the bridge,” Camilla answers while pressing a kiss onto his cheek. “Just don’t do it again okay?”

 

Shiro nods and presses his own kiss against his mother’s cheek. “Okay mommy. I love you.”

 

“I love you too baby, more than anything in the whole wide world.”

 

“And I love _both_ of you!” Ryoma jumps in smiling in a rare moment of utter sappiness. “You two are my most precious treasures. Now let’s go get dinner before it gets cold.”

 

Smiling and happy again, the small family of three make their way down to the kitchens for a nice warm dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp there it is. I've been doing really well since my last update, actually feeling pretty sane and grounded (thank you lithium and zyprexa). I've started my final year of my bachelors degree, so I popped this out before I get too busy.


End file.
